lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1645
Special Report #1645 Skillset: Kata Skill: None Org: Tahtetso Status: Completed Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Problem: Currently, if you ORDER ENTOURAGE ATTACK , bruising will tick for every member of your entourage that you order to attack that person, regardless if the order actually completes. This can lead to extremely large damage bursts, especially to Guardians who regularly command their entourage to attack with reflexes. This report seeks to rectify this issue, as it seems unnecessary, and a particular disadvantage for one class against the newly overhauled monks. 3 R: 2 Solution #1: Add a global cooldown in between bruise ticks 1 R: 1 Solution #2: Make bruise tics only tick on balance use, instead of on aggressive actions. (If the skill doesn't use balance, it will not tick bruise damage.) 3 R: 1 Solution #3: Remove ordering entourages to cause bruising damage. Player Comments: ---on 3/24 @ 19:51 writes: Any of these would work. I suggest ~1s for Solution 1. ---on 3/27 @ 03:01 writes: I totally missed this report and made my own accidentally, which I have now deleted. Falaeron noted on that report that bleeding occurs every 6 seconds and bruising tends to be built at half the rate so the cooldown should be 3s to account for that. Another idea would be a rolling cooldown of 2 actions every 5-6 seconds causing bruising. I'm for all three solutions. ---on 3/28 @ 07:46 writes: Sure, I think that all of these would work. ---on 3/28 @ 12:38 writes: @Wobou When your talking about a 3s cooldown, do you mean changing the effects of bruising to tic once every 3 seconds like bleeding does, or only allowing bruising tics to happen once every 3 seconds? ---on 3/28 @ 12:45 writes: The biggest issue I have overall is that I think placing a hard cap on how often bruising can tick is that it will cut somewhat into our vital pressure, which means we might have to increase bruising totals across the board (which in turn will require tweaking on the insta-requirements). I do agree that it is a bit insane that someone (especially guardians) can get a large amount of damage simply for ordering a group of ent's, but I think a 3s cap might be too much. During testing on private server, the admin constantly defended the mechanics of bruising by the fact that it is entirely avoidable if needed, where as bleeding is not. I feel by placing a hard cap like 3s is kind of going against the original reasoning and purpose. This is why I suggested to simply remove the bruising ticks for ordering your entourage. Alternatively, I am alright with bruising tics only ticking on skills that use balance. As for Shedrin's suggestion for a ~1s cap for a global cooldown, I am a bit better with this, as it stops large amounts of bruising tics to be handed out for multiple commands given at once, but still allows us to maintain vital pressure fairly well, and likely wouldn't need us to go back and revamp bruising totals. ---on 3/28 @ 18:12 writes: The idea that bruising can be completely avoided is a red herring. Solution 3 is a half-solution. The problem isn't just with entourages, so this will only partially solve the issue for this one specific case without considering every other case. On further consideration I think 1 second will be fine. Bleeding has other advantages going for it and it does make sense that overall bruising can potentially tic more often. ---on 3/29 @ 03:25 writes: Solution 3 would be best I think. ---on 3/30 @ 12:49 writes: I would prefer solutions 1 or 2 here, solution 3 is a band-aid as Falmiis indicates (and not even a very good one). ---on 3/31 @ 01:34 writes: Solution 1 only, the rest don't solve the problem ---on 4/10 @ 11:41 writes: Any of these. I agree with shedrins suggestion of 1 sec cooldown